To Make Her Mine
by decentofthemoon
Summary: WARNING:LOTS OF LEMONS.LIMES.FLUFF! Sesshomaru and Kagome meet in a cave during a thunderstorm where Sesshomaru sees just what he wants with Kagome. Now, he is on a mission to make her his, forever. Sesshomaru is on the prowl!
1. Thunderstorms and Kisses

Thunder boomed in the black sky as lightning struck, illuminating it. The rain poured heavily down onto the ground below, drenching everything.

Amidst the drenched foliage of the western forest Kagome ran, trying to find some shelter. She was tired, muddy and cold. She had been separated from her group when Kikyo had sent demons after her.

She cursed loudly and jumped when another clap of thunder hit. She hated thunderstorms.

She saw a faint light in the distance and started to run towards it. It didn't take her long to arrive at her destination. She sighed and stepped into the cave, looking around.

Sitting in the back with a small fire going was the stoic demon lord Sesshomaru, one of her enemies.

She shivered at his cold demeanor as he looked up at her.

"Sesshomaru…Would it be alright…If I…stayed in here until the storm ended?" She asked him, her teeth chattering as she hugged her wet body.

Sesshomaru looked her over. The short skirt and tight, wet, white shirt that she wore were alluring. He would never admit it to anyone but he had always been attracted to the miko.

"Very well, but you remain in my debt until I choose a proper way for you to return my hospitality." He said coolly, nodding his head to a spot by the fire.

She nodded her head and sat down, freezing. She watched the small fire and tried to warm herself up.

"Miko, you will remove your wet cloths this instant." Sesshomaru told her.

"What!?" She asked.

"Do not yell miko. If you continue to wear those wet cloths you will get sick. Now undress." He told her.

She shivered but nodded, knowing he was right. She blushed as he turned away and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, putting it to the side. She slipped out of her skirt as well and then sat with her legs tucked under her. She still had a matching bra and panties set on, but she was still very shy.

Sesshomaru had snuck peaks at her while she undressed and smirked to himself, now knowing what InuYasha kept the wench around. He also noted that she was unmarked and she was a virgin. He felt his groin spring up painfully, the images of her screaming his name in pleasure filling his head.

He shed his outer kimono and handed it to her, making sure to keep his eyes level with her.

"Thank you." She replied, slipping on the garment and sitting quietly.

Seeing her sitting with his cloths on made his erection pain somewhat, she was the image of beauty as she sat there.

"Miko, why are you alone out in the woods in this kind of weather? There are demons that could have killed you, seeing as you are unarmed." He told her.

Kagome blushed again. It was true, she was unarmed. All thanks to Kikyo.

"Well, I was with InuYasha when he got distracted by a soul stealer and decided to go pay his dead mate a visit. As he left a pack of demons attacked me so I ran. One of the got my bow but I couldn't get InuYasha's attention. They drove me into the forest and now I'm here." She said, coughing slightly.

The information of his brother's mating was like music to his ears. That meant the girl was free.

He had always cursed his father for falling in love with a human but this one was no ordinary human, she was a miko. Not only could she bear him a full blooded heir but she could take his life span as her own.

"Kagome…" He said, the name rolling off his tongue, making Kagome stiffen slightly. "That is your name correct?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome nodded, blushing again.

He smirked when he smelt the faint scent of arousal on her, just for using her name. He motioned for her to come closer to him.

"You are cold Kagome, come closer." He told her.

His voice had ensnared her and she nodded, crawling closer, her cleavage showing through his shirt.

She sat in front of him obediently and he smirked, she would make a great bitch to him. But first, he would have to win her over. If his half breed brother had done what he thought he had then it would take time to win the trust of this one.

Sesshomaru slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into her lap, undoing his kimono and wrapped it around them, their eyes locked.

Kagome was in heaven. She let her hand trail down his toned chest and closed her eyes, the heat in her lower regions getting hotter.

Sesshomaru growled lowly at her and turned her so her back was to his chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was just completely numb to everything but the feelings inside her.

He smirked and let his lips fall to her neck, giving her a simple kiss that made her shiver and left goose bumps in its wake.

He smelled her scent and his erection hit her bottom, making her gasp and squirm a bit, not helping either of them.

"Relax Kagome." He whispered into her ear, nibbling on the earlobe slightly. "I won't do anything that you don't want." He told her sensually.

She shivered and nodded as her eyes closed, her body relaxing against him.

He smiled at how he could make her his in such a short time. He kissed her neck again and sucked on the spot where a mating mark would be and she moaned.

"Sesshomaru." She gasped as he nibbled on her neck.

Sesshomaru shivered a response and tilted her head to his, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Much to his surprise she kissed him back without hesitation.

Kagome had long since given up on InuYasha and who was she to deny the handsome demon lord before her?

Sesshomaru nibbled on her lower lip making her moan and slipped his tongue into her, pulling him closer to him so he could explore her mouth. As he kissed her one hand slipped up Kagome's chest and started to fondle one of her breasts.

Again she moaned, her mind completely turned off to everything but the feelings she was getting.

Sesshomaru shifted her so she was straddling his hips. He drew away from her and looked into her eyes, which looked back into his.

He stroked her cheek and then kissing her softly again, pulling her chest against his and devouring her mouth.

Kagome groaned and pressed herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was all wrong and she knew it. She shouldn't have been sitting in a cave making out with Sesshomaru but she was, and she was enjoying it.

A loud thunder clap shook her out of her daze and she pulled away, blushing like mad.

"Sesshomaru." She started her lips red and full from the kisses she had received.

"Shh, Kagome, relax, sleep now." He told her.

She shivered but nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep on his chest as if she was his puppet.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed the top of her head. He loved the way their bodies molded together and had made up his mind that the miko would be his. But he had a plan to ensnare her further. She was willing tonight but that could have been because of her disorientation from the storm. He would make her his.

"Soon my Kagome, you will be mine." He growled, putting up a barrier before closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep.


	2. Meetings and Proposals

Kagome woke up to the sound a light drizzle outside. She snuggled in closer to whatever she was sleeping again. She was about ready to fall back asleep when she felt lips on her neck and a low growl.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Sesshomaru. He had his hands firmly on her breasts and she tried not to let it turn her on but it did.

"Good morning my sweet Kagome." He whispered in her ear. "I trust you slept well." He smirked and gripped her breasts a little harder.

"Sesshomaru…we can't…what if…" She moaned.

She felt herself being lowered to the ground as Sesshomaru straddled her and smiled, pushing open the shirt he had given her.

"Let him see, I want him to know what he missed." He told her, kissing her.

Kagome's brain didn't understand what was going on but she did know that she liked whatever he was doing to her.

He smiled as she relaxed and slipped a hand into her panties, cupping her sex, making her moan and arch her back.

"Sesshomaru…ohh…" She moaned again, her eyes closed.

He loved the sound of her moaning and stroked her, feeling her get wet. He bent down and leaned by her ear.

"Tell me you want it love and I will pleasure you in ways you can never imagine." He told her, pressing his thumb to her hub and making her gasp for hair.

She bit her lip, knowing that she shouldn't be letting Sesshomaru use her body like a toy but she loved it.

"Oh Sesshomaru…please…" She whimpered.

He nibbled on her earlobe as he pushed a finger into her wet pussy.

"Oh you're tight Kagome." He told her, starting to pump his finger in and out of her.

She moaned and hissed in pleasure, gasping when he added another finger.

Sesshomaru was thoroughly enjoying his new love. He would arouse her and tease her, leaving her wanting more. And then, when she couldn't take his torture anymore and begged for him he would mate with her and have her as his sex toy for all his life. He would love her, in more ways than one.

He continued to nibble on her earlobe as he pumped his two fingers in and out of her. He heard her moan and felt her climax on his hand. He took his fingers out of her and brought him to his mouth, licking them clean.

"You my dear, taste wonderful." He told her.

Before she could reply he captured her lips in a heated kiss, grinding his manhood against her sex, making her moan.

"In one day's time, at midnight, sneak away from the half breed and I will pleasure you again." He whispered in her ear as he smelt InuYasha come.

He kissed her one last time and then departed quickly. She scrambled to get her cloths on, keeping Sesshomaru's outer kimono on underneath her own cloths.

"Kagome…there you are! One minute you're with me and then next your not!" InuYasha yelled angrily as Kagome masked her scent.

"Yes, well, what can I say, I got lost? Now, we should get going." She said, extremely content.

InuYasha hadn't been able to detect what had made her so happy but he liked it, because when she was happy they got more shards.

Kagome grew more and more exited as the night came the second day after her encounter with Sesshomaru. It was the night he had told her to meet him and her body was in need of the release only her could give her.

She looked at her watch and it said eleven forty five. She slipped out of her sleeping bag to see InuYasha gone but she didn't care. She snuck off into the forest and into a clearing where she shivered, waiting.

Sesshomaru emerged from the bushes behind her silently and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling towards her.

"Have you missed me my love?" He asked her, kissing her neck.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I have." She groaned, wanting to feel him pleasure her again.

He reached between her legs and cupped her sex with a smirk.

"Is this what you need from me Kagome? Do you need me to pleasure you again?" He asked her.

"Yes, please…I need it." She moaned, grinding her sex against his hand.

He pressed his hips to her backside, letting her feel his erection.

"You have to work for it tonight my sweet. Get on your knee's" He told her firmly.

She did was he said and went on her knee's before him. He slowly unzipped his pants and put his erection close to her face.

"Suck me Kagome. Suck me until I cum and I will pleasure you in return." He told her.

She nodded and slowly took him into her mouth, sucking on him gently. He gripped the back of her hair and forced more of himself into her, rocking his hips so he was pumping into her.

"Oh Kagome…suck like a good bitch." He groaned, holding her in place while he thrust himself into her warm, wet mouth as she sucked on him.

He growled as she swirled her tongue around him and threw his head back, loving what she was doing to him.

"Yes Kagome…keep going…" He growled, as she sucked him harder.

Kagome continued to do what she was told until he cummed into her mouth. She swallowed the thick, slimy cum and then looked up at him.

Sesshomaru smiled and pushed her onto the ground, kissing her as he pulled off her short skirt.

"Oh you have deserved this Kagome. You've been a good little bitch for me so now I will pleasure you like you desire." He told her.

He slipped two fingers into her and started to pump them in and out of her hard and fast, making her pant and moan. He didn't want to give her anything else at the moment; he wanted to make her want more. He wanted her to ask for it.

He continued to finger her, stroking her from the inside until she came on his hand again.

He smiled and kissed her, still straddling her.

"Are you satisfied my sweet?" He asked her, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes…Sesshomaru…" She moaned her body still high on pleasure.

"InuYasha never gave you this kind of pleasure did he?" He asked, stroking her sensitive pussy.

She shivered and shook her head.

"No…he didn't." She moaned.

Sesshomaru smiled and asked her another question.

"Do you like when I do this Kagome? Do you like when I play with your body?" He asked her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, yes." She moaned seconds later, her eyes closed in pleasure.

He smiled, she was almost ready to be brought to the next level.

"Would you leave InuYasha and come live with me if I promise to pleasure you like this everyday?" He asked her.

Kagome bit her lip and looked into his eyes. She didn't want to go and live with him just because he pleasured her but she just couldn't refuse.

"Sesshomaru…I…I..." She stuttered.

He silenced her with a kiss and have her a genuine smile.

"I love you Kagome, come back to my castle with me." He told her,

Kagome nodded and accepted, not knowing wither her decision was right or not but right now, all she wanted was him.


End file.
